libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai'yr's Band
Descriptors: See text Class: Guru, Stormbound, Vizier Slot: Wrists, Headband Saving Throw: See text This unassuming brown cloth was once worn by a being who used the elements themselves as a weapon, commanding them to rise up and wage war on the world. When shaping this veil, choose one energy type from the following list: air, cold, earth, electricity, or fire. The veil gains that descriptor. You gain the ability to conjure a solid mass of the chosen element and can launch it as a blast of power at a single target within medium range (100 feet + 10 feet per veilweaver level) as a standard action. If you chose cold, electricity or fire, this blast is a ranged touch attack that deals 1d6 + your veilweaving modifier damage; the type of damage dealt is the type chosen when shaping this veil. If you chose air, this blast is a ranged attack that deals 1d10 + your veilweaving modifier bludgeoning damage. If you chose earth, this blast is a ranged attack that deals 1d8 + your veilweaving modifier piercing or slashing (chosen when you use the ability) damage. These elemental blasts count as a type of ranged weapon for the purpose of feats such as Weapon Focus. You are never considered to be wielding or gripping the blast for the purposes of feats and abilities, and you can’t use Vital Strike feats with these blasts. Essence: Each point of essence invested in this veil increases the damage of the blast, depending on the type of energy chosen: Cold, electricity, and fire deal an additional 1d6 damage per essence. Air deals an additional 1d10+1 damage per essence. Earth deals an addition 1d8+1 per essence. In addition, for each point of essence invested in this veil, you gain a +1 insight bonus to attack rolls made with this veil. Chakra Bind (Wrists): V8 Binding this veil to your Wrists chakra allows you to fire multiple blasts in a volley of elemental fury. As a full round action you can make as many blast attacks as your base attack bonus allows, plus any extra attacks granted by spells or abilities such as haste that increase the number of attacks one makes as part of a full attack action, but not the Two-Weapon Fighting line of feats, or similar effects. Chakra Bind (Headband): S12, V12 Binding this veil to your Headband chakra allows you to focus elemental energy in your mind’s eye, and project it outwards in a devastating blast as a standard action. If you chose cold, electricity or fire this blast is a 60-foot line of energy. Each creature in this line must make a Reflex saving throw or take damage as if struck by your elemental blast. A creature who succeeds on this saving throw takes half damage. If you chose air, this blast is a 15-foot burst within medium range. All creatures in this burst must make a Fortitude saving throw or take damage as is struck by your air elemental blast. A creature who succeeds on this saving throw takes half damage. If you chose earth, this blast is a 30-foot cone of either slashing or piercing (chosen when using the ability) earth. Make an attack roll with your earth elemental blast against each creature in the area. On a miss, a creature still takes an amount of damage of the chosen type equal to your veilweaving modifier, plus 1 per essence invested in this veil. A creature with the Evasion, or similar, ability ignores this damage on a missed attack roll. Category:Source: Stormbound